A Tempting Likeness
by Libby Ray
Summary: The morning after a fight with his brother Hikaru walks into his office to find a tempting likeness to an old toy waiting for him. One-shot, Hikaru/OC.


**A Tempting Likeness**

**by**

**Libby Ray**

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin came into his office building, slamming his briefcase down on to the front desk. It was early, so no customers or business associates would be in the waiting room. Therefore the sound of leather against marble was neither disturbing nor comforting.

"Koshi!? Where are the files I asked you to have here this morning?" He said to the figure, sitting hunched over in what might be fear, at the front desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hitachiin; Mrs. Koshi is not here today," replied the young woman at the desk, who he had mistaken for Koshi, his secretary of five long years. "She left for her vacation this morning, I am her replacement."

Hikaru took a look at the woman for the first time, and froze. He eyes were a soft chocolaty brown and were bordered by short wispy hair that was pulled up in a neat, but not severe bun. Light bangs fell across her forehead and framed her delicate and familiar face.

"Haruhi?" He asked.

The young woman tilted her head slightly in confusion, "I am sorry Mr. Hitachiin; you must have me confused with someone else."

"Oh, I am so sorry." He said almost disappointed. "Well, uh… Miss…"

"Andrea Collins, I am very pleased to finally meet you." She said standing and holding out her hand. He took it smiling for the first time since he came home yesterday, and decided to use his old host charm on the young beautiful woman.

"The pleasure is all my own, Ms. Collins," he replied kissing her hand lightly.

She blushed, but recovered quickly, "W-well then, I suppose you will need those files Ms. Koshi had for you."

"Oh, yes, do you know where they are?" He asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I do, let me get them," She replied as she turned and bent down, opening up a filing cabinet looking through it for the correct set of files. Hikaru couldn't help but lean of the desk to admire her body. She was built like Haruhi, except an inch or two taller, and a slightly larger bust. Being a clothing designer, he knew every part of a woman's body in different way than most men, and could easily define their shapes and differences. When she stood back up, she was holding a pile of files.

"Let me carry theses to your office for you."

"Oh no! Please, I can take care of it myself," He said quickly, snatching the files from her. He didn't want her near his office, or to be near her at the moment. She was too tempting to bring near his office when he was in such a mood, "Thank you for getting them."

"You're very welcome Mr. Hitachiin."

* * *

Hikaru stayed in his office as much as he possibly could for the rest of the day, trying to keep his mind off the night before, and his new secretary. He only left twice, to get lunch, and coffee. Each time he was lucky enough to find Andrea on the phone, occupied. She did however give him an adorable little smile and nod each time he walked by. Unfortunately, by the end of the evening he wasn't so lucky when he heard a dreadfully sweet knock on the door.

"Come in…" He placed down the report he was reading. Finishing it later seemed like a fantastic idea as he heard Japanese style sliding door open. He and Kaoru had special ordered everything in the building to give it a more Japanese feel. These additions to their typical American office were what the interior designer called an "Oriental" manual/automatic sliding door and many bonsai.

"Uh, Mr. Hitachiin?" said a soft tired voice, making Hikaru look up quickly.

"Oh, Andrea, may I help you?" He asked, looking her over slowly, taking her in.

Her outfit fit her small body perfectly, hitting every curve, while still staying business like. But her blazer had come unbuttoned, revealing a white wrinkle free shirt. The only thing that really was making Hikaru squirm was that her shirt was slightly see through in the sunlight light pouring through his window, letting him see the fine lace of her bra.

"Yes, I have some faxes sent in from our offices in Japan, would you like them now?"

"Yes, thank you, Andrea."

She smiled tiredly, reminding him of Haruhi when they used to study late into the night. Hikaru cursed himself lightly as he heard her footsteps soften and then return. She would have to come back into his office. "Damn… shit…" He whispered, biting his lip.

Andrea walked back in carrying a couple faxes and placing them on the desk, but her eyes caught sight of the view out his window and her face lit up. "Oh look! The sunset, it's so beautiful."

Hikaru looked behind himself, and his mouth dropped also, but not because of the view. Andrea had run to the window, leaving her back facing towards him, and his eyes took sight of her body being completely haloed by light.

He stood up, unable to stop himself and walked over to his new secretary who was enjoying the sights so happily. He hit the button on his desk making the sliding door close, which to his joy was what the overly enthusiastic interior designer meant by "manual/automatic".

Andrea looked a little startled at the sound of the closing door and turned to see what it was, but found Hikaru behind her. He slipped his hands around her waist slowly, letting her panic in his arms. He could feel her trying to decide what would be the best plan of action, and he was enjoying it immensely.

He bent down slightly, his face next to hers. "Do you like the view?" he asked whispering, moving his hands down her body and then back up.

"Y-yes…" She breathed heavily, not sure what she should be doing. "Mr. Hitachiin…. I really-"

"Call me Hikaru, my princess." He cut her off, and was surprised at his use of words. He hadn't called anyone princess since the host club, and even back then he barely called the girls that. It was always Tamaki who called them princess, and he realized why.

The effect that it had on Andrea was interesting. She seemed to relax in his arms and he moved his hands up her waist exploring further and further.

"Hikaru, please…" She gasped, still very unaccustomed to her surroundings. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" He asked, blowing on her ear. "You mean this?"

He moved his head around and caught her lips in a kiss. Slowly he moved her around to face him, still keeping her lips captured in his. He pressed his body against hers, and could tell she did not have ability to keep her own desires at bay. Pulling away he smirked, and picked her up, sitting her on the desk.

"Hikaru, we really should stop," She said, "Shouldn't we-"

She was cut off as his lips pushed into hers more harshly this time, and she moaned. Hikaru smiled as he continued to kiss her. He removed her blazer and then his tie. He began unbuttoning her top and letting his fingers slip across the bare skin beneath it. He raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. He could feel her hands, more rushed than his own, ripping the buttons of his oxford in her neediness.

Hikaru chuckled, pulling away to save her the trouble, ripping off the rest of the shirt off of his body. He sat down in the large black leather chair and grabbed the edge of Andrea's skirt, pulling her down onto his lap. Kissing her softly on the cheek, he fondled her left breast through her bra, running his fingers against the bare skin around it. The girl whimpered slightly, pressing into his hands.

"Oh, you want more?"

"Yes, please don't tease me like that," she whined, moving in to kiss him. Instead her lips met his fingertips.

"I don't think you're running this, sweetheart," Hikaru crooned, his fingers still tracing her skin. He grinned, pulling her closer to him so her could nip her bottom lip, "But if you want more, and you're going to whine so prettily, then you might just get it."

With the little amount of power needed to move her slim frame, Hikaru stood with her in his arms and pushed her onto the desk. He grabbed her arm forcefully and their lips crashed together. In the middle of their passionate kiss Hikaru's hands moved under her skirt to a thong that was not as office friendly as most would approve of, but Hikaru didn't mind as it didn't waste him any time to pull it off. He moved down to her pushing the skirt up over her stomach to reveal her wetness. As he knelt down, Andrea moved her legs so he could gain better access to her. He smirked at her willingness, "Good girl."

Kissing up her inner thigh, he slowly reached her wet pussy. He licked her gently and heard an unsatisfied moan. More aggressively this time, Hikaru attacked her clit, letting his tongue run up and down her, exploring her heat. Her rubbed just above her clit with his index finger, and she bucked her hips in response. One by one he let his finger slide into her, until three of his long digits were teasing her.

She moaned loudly, her fingers intertwined in his red hair, tugging ever so slightly for him. Hikaru let out a growl at her puppeteer-like attempt and was up to meet her in mere seconds. He kissed her roughly, biting down a bit hard on her bottom lip. She squealed in shock more than pain, but he could taste blood in his mouth. His fingers were still wet from her and he forced two into her mouth, smirking at her.

"What did I tell you about trying to run the show, my princess?" He hissed in a mischievous but still stern manner.

Her eyes widened, her tongue swirling around his fingers that held her quite firm underneath him. She made an attempt to speak, but failed and just nodded her head as much as her would yield.

"Good girl," he repeated.

Hikaru climbed off of her and removed his belt. She sat up, curious as to what he was doing so far away. He chuckled at her appearance. Her bra still on, skirt around her waist, puppy dog eyes. She was such a whore, and his little dog. He couldn't help but be proud of his ability to change women. It was natural, and he embraced it.

He let his belt drop to the ground and walked back over to Andrea. Her hands went to his pants immediately, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. When he was just in his boxers she smiled up at him, waiting for a command.

"Lie down," he hissed, tickling her inner thigh idly with his index finger. She went back down and Hikaru grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Removing his boxers with ease, and with a giggle from Andrea for the sudden movement, he then held his solid member. She bit her lip, and blinked a few times. Then, after a few short seconds Hikaru entered her folds, slowly until he was completely inside her. Andrea let out a breath, her eyes fluttering; lips parted to free a moan and a gasp as Hikaru moved away and then back in. He countnued to thrust in this fashion, picking up a little speed each time he heard her gasp and then moan until her couldn't manage to go much faster. Waves of pleasure washed over the guilty ones he had and the warmth in his chest couldn't be squashed by any petty fights with his brother.

Then Hikaru heard Andrea scream out, and a moment later he found his own climax to be just as pleasing. He lifted the gasping girl from the desk, still within her, and brought her down onto his chair. She sat in his lap and he kissed her.

"That was… really…"

Hikaru placed his fingers to her lips to stop her, and he shushed her, nodding with a smirk. She smiled back at him and then got up, kissing him again before moving to retrieve her clothes.

"Good girl," he said under his breath, standing up to find his own garments, "What a fun toy she will be."

* * *

AN:

Just a product of my own boredom.

I hope I don't seem to creepy for this piece.

:)

Libby


End file.
